


Rain on Skin

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cabin Fic, Dean Being an Asshole, Disabled Sam, Guilt, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Paralysis, Rain, Sibling Incest, Strained Relationships, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam couldn't remember the last time he walked on the yellow-green grass. Hell, he couldn't even remember the sensation of his feet touching the grass, or his toes wriggling on the dirt. It seemed like a decade, when in reality it was only a year.





	Rain on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this down quickly three hours ago. I guess I was in a mood of angst?? Just a oneshot. Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Sam couldn't remember the last time he walked on the yellow-green grass. Hell, he couldn't even remember the sensation of his feet touching the grass, or his toes wriggling on the dirt. It seemed like a decade, when in reality it was only a year.

It was a hunt gone wrong. Sam fell off a two-story house, breaking three vertebrae from his spinal cord. He was lucky he had survived the fall, but deep down Sam wished he hadn't. He could no longer walk. Now he was paralyzed, bound by a wheelchair and stuck in a cabin forever. All he did was read and watch tv. Sam felt useless.

Dean took everything... harder. He blamed himself. If he had been beside Sam none of this would have ever happened. Not only did Sam lose the ability to walk, but he also lost Dean along the way. After Sam's incident, they stopped hunting altogether. Dean didn't want to hunt without his brother, even though Sam insisted that he would be okay on his own.

Everything was different after that.

It was drizzling outside, and the sky was dark and thundering. Sam wheeled himself outside, heading towards the porch. He wanted the rain on his skin. Slowly, Sam rolled down the ramp— that Dean built for him six months ago for easier access.

As water droplets hit his face, Sam closed his eyes and lolled his head back. It felt like the rain was purifying him in a way, cleansing him. If only it was that easy?

"Sam!" Dean shouted from the porch, prompting Sam to reopen his eyes. "What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick!"

Sam heard Dean's footsteps coming down the ramp, then he felt Dean grab the the handles from his wheelchair. Sam didn't move his head, instead he was gazing up at Dean. He could see that Dean was pissed with the way he was scowling and glaring at the sky.

"Be outside with me," Sam spoke up.

"Are you fucking nuts?" Dean inquired, then scoffed, "I'm freezing my ass off just by being outside!" He started to move Sam but struggled a bit since the grass was getting muddy. Shit.

"Please. It's been a while since we have seen the sky together," Sam urged.

Dean's boots got wet and dirty, and his denim jacket clung to him like second skin. The rain picked up, thus making it harder for Sam to budge. "Son of a bitch!" he snapped. "Why the fuck did you come outside!"

Sam frowned. He didn't mean to make Dean mad— but lately— that's what he had been doing recently... being a nuisance to his brother. "I just wanted to feel rain on my skin."

"Well congratulations! Now you can be outside!" Dean stopped pushing as he twirled around and marched into the cabin. Sam didn't call him or even looked over his shoulder. Instead he went back to staring at the sky.

Twenty minutes had passed— or maybe more? Sam had lost track of time. His clothes were drenched and his hair was plastered to his forehead by the rain. Sam started to shiver from the sudden coldness that was hitting him. He didn't expect to be out this long.

He couldn't go back into the cabin on his own without Dean's help. He was stuck outside now.

Sam looked down on his lap, his hands resting on his knees as he let out an exasperated sigh.

Suddenly, it appeared to stop raining since he no longer felt rain drops on his face— Did it stop raining? Sam's eyes widened when he saw a red umbrella above him. Sam craned his neck and his lips trembled when he saw Dean beside him, wearing a raincoat and holding a blanket with his free hand.

"Dean?" Sam tried to say loudly, but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm here, Sammy," Dean said softly. He covered Sam with the blanket and tied the umbrella to Sam's wheelchair. Sam wasn't sure if he was crying— or if it was the water from his hair dripping down his cheeks— Either way. Sam was overwhelmed with happiness.

Dean sat down on his lap, getting comfy with his brother, yet careful not to hurt him.

It had been a while since they had been intimate with one another. Sam snaked his arms around Dean's waist, enjoying the warmth Dean was giving off. He was happy his older brother didn't tense, but rather relax under his touch. Sam rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you, Dean," Sam said.

"Look at me," Dean requested, a hint of pleading in his voice. Sam did. He locked gaze with Dean, blinking at the sudden shyness that washed over Dean. "I know we haven't been on good terms lately. And it's my fault. Everything is my—"

No, no, no.

Sam didn't want to hear this at the moment, so he kissed Dean so he wouldn't finish the sentence. Dean gasped within the kiss, caught off guard. When he glanced into Sam's heartbroken face; Dean knew that Sam was begging him to stop blaming himself. That he loved Dean no matter what.

"I love you too, Sam," Dean declared. "So much. Nothing is going to change that, okay? You and me against the world."

Sam nodded, speechless. His heart bouncing all over his rib cage as Dean said the words that Sam was afraid he would never hear again. Sam tightened his hold on Dean, hoping he could understand what he was trying to say because Sam couldn't make his mouth work.

Dean figured it out right away.

They kissed a few more times. Dean caressed Sam's cheek, then pushed his wet bangs to the side of his face. For the first time in a long time, Dean genuinely smiled at his brother. No guilt. No sadness. Just the way Sam remembered it being before.

Both boys were so lost with each other that they didn't notice that it was no longer raining. Instead the clouds moved, revealing rays of sunshine casting over them, and a rainbow not too far away.


End file.
